La muñeca
by ASUKA02
Summary: Si Sakura-chan quería castigarle sin sexo, ella tendría que pagar las consecuencias. One-shot NaruSaku.


**Los personajes son de Kishimoto, sólo me pertenece esta historia.**

.

* * *

 **-LA MUÑECA-**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

.

.

Iban ya casi tres semanas sin nada de sexo, ella no le dejaba tocarle ni una pierna, todo por culpa de Sai, al pelinegro se le había salido decir delante de Sakura que una chica le había robado un beso en la última misión que tuvieron. Eso había puesto a Sakura furiosa y hasta el sol de hoy, seguía castigándolo por eso.

—Sakura-chan, te presento a Suki-chan.

La pelirosa miró a través del vidrio del vaso y vio a una mujer de plástico, despego el vaso de sus labios y la observó con asco, inflable, con grades pechos y ropa dibujada, era toda una vulgaridad, cerro la nevera y mantuvo el vaso entre sus manos.

—¿Es lo que estoy imaginando? —preguntó con sorna, la situación le parecía ridícula, la estaba provocando descaradamente.

—Ella suplirá lo que no me das. —se atrevió a decir con una sonrisa zorruna.

" _Y él muy imbécil sigue provocándome",_ estaba perpleja por su valentía y descaro, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa antes de que se destruyera en sus manos.

—Debes estar bromeando. —dijo tratando de sonar indiferente, Naruto le había dado un golpe en su orgullo, mas no pensaba caer en su juego.

Naruto con una mano en la cintura de la muñeca negó con la cabeza, —no, no es broma, es Suki-chan, la compre hoy en aquella tienda erótica que vimos en nuestra luna de miel.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos indignada, —saliste de la aldea por esa cosa. —la señaló con asco.

—No es cosa, es Suki-chan y tiene tres orificios, uno en la boca, otro en la...

—¡No me interesa saber donde tiene orificios, eres un cochino, voy a trabajar y cuando regrese no quiero verla aquí!. —le exigió con extrema seriedad, estaba tratando de no perder la calma.

.

.

Sakura se entretuvo tanto en su trabajo que olvido completamente el asunto de la muñeca de Naruto, pero él no lo olvido, cuando la médico ninja llegó a casa, el rubio estaba viendo la televisión con su nueva compañera.

Sakura pensó que ignorarlo era lo mejor, así paso el resto de la tarde hasta que se hizo de noche, cuando salió de su ducha vio a la muñeca en la colchoneta de Naruto. (Sakura lo tenía durmiendo en el suelo desde hace días).

La pelirosa seco su pelo con otra toalla mientras veía a Naruto acostado abrazando a la muñeca, " _¿qué carajos se cree?"_ —Te dije que te deshicieras de esa porquería. —le regañó mirándolo con ceño.

Esto ya no le parecía algo infantil, sino un insulto hacia su persona, un completo descaro.

—Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero ya hay sentimientos de por medio, ella y yo pasamos una tarde increíble juntos.

Sakura se lo creyó completamente y furiosa lo levantó de suelo con una mano, —eres un maldito, ¿te atreviste a acostarte con esa muñeca asquerosa?.

—…

Sakura lo soltó, quería vengarse, agarró la muñeca de los pelos y la arrastro por toda la casa, hizo una parada en la cocina y continúo hasta soltarla en el jardín, donde la baño con aceite comestible.

—¡¿Sakura-chan que piensas hacer?!. —chilló asustado, Sakura tenía una cara que daba miedo.

—No te vas a seguir burlando de mí. —le prendió fuego y la muñeca explotó y comenzó a derretirse.

Naruto miraba el humo con la cara azul, nunca había visto a Sakura tan agresiva. _"Creo que me excedí"_ pensó Naruto pasando una mano por sus rubios cabellos.

—¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacerme algo así!. —le gritó señalándolo con un dedo, ella estaba tan alterada que respiraba con dificultad, había caído completamente en su juego y ya no le importaba disimularlo, ¡estaba furiosa!.

—Sakura-chan, no hice nada con ella, te lo juro.

—¡Cállate!

Lo jaló de la pretina del pantalón hasta dentro de la casa, —¿qué vas hacerme? —preguntó asustado, si había quemado a la muñeca, no podía esperar nada bueno.

Sakura sólo lo soltó hasta llegar a la cama, hasta ahora ella seguía teniendo la toalla alrededor del cuerpo. —Si llego a saber que otra chica que te besa, lo lamentaras.

Entro en la cama y furiosa se apodero de la boca del ninja con una pasión ardiente, no iba a compartirlo ni siquiera con una muñeca, Naruto la atrapo con sus brazos y girándose la dejo bajo él.

Ese día se acabó su castigo, Suki-chan fue sacrificada, pero ya tenía lo que quería y no le importaba nada más.

—¿Quien carajos estará quemando? —se quejó uno de los vecinos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ¡Oh, dios!, me reí mucho escribiendo esto, el NaruSaku es genial. XD


End file.
